halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Current Factions
.::Shinigami::. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44499 3rd Division: Hollow Suppression Specialists] Captain: Theron Ascania The Third Division specializes in the utilization of anti-hollow techniques designed to combat hollows, vizards, and arrancar. The weak at heart, mind, and body need not apply. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?24632 4th Division: Healing and Support] Captain: Makoto Matsumara Though the primary functions of the Fourth Division are healing and the transport of supplies across Seireitei and wherever the Gotei's forces may go, members of the Fourth have multi-faceted responsibilities. One must have an affinity toward kidou, as it will power most of the effective healing treatments available. However, in times of conflict the Fourth has been known to support combat divisions by fortifying their numbers in battle. As such, a strong will is vital. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?30649 7th Division: Enforced Criminal Service] Captain: Katsuji Ishin The inmates here have been offered a choice: work off your sentence by completing what amounts to suicide missions, or die trying. No specific requirements other than a tarnished criminal record. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44511 8th Division: Enchanted Blades] Captain: Anenokoji Senesati Members of the Eighth are expected to protect their comrades in ways they cannot protect themselves. They are equipped with techniques that allow them to utilize sword and spell for individual use as well as in sync with one another. This division specializes in offensive support to those of ranged abilities. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?33897 10th Division: Arcane Specialists] Captain: Sayis Inuzuri Mastery of kidou techniques and their application toward warfare is the focus of this division. These kidou specialists are highly involved with their fellow divisions, using their advanced skills in the demon arts to augment and support the other divisions in battle. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44519 11th Division: Blood Templars] Captain: Tsubaki The evolution of the Fearless Duelists of old. The Blood Templars abide by the creed: "In Union There Is Strength." Members of the Eleventh are encouraged and guided towards working in tandem, compensating for the weaknesses of their partner and fortifying their strengths. While Kidou may not be taboo amongst the Eleventh's ranks, one's greatest weapon remains their own body. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44556 12th Division: Tracking and Assassination] Captain: Takimoto Kago For those missions that require that special touch, these are the people you need. Specializing in deceit and trickery (or just out-thinking their opponent), assassins utilize everything at their disposal to bring their bounties home...dead or alive. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44512 13th Division: Peacekeepers] Captain: Thaleia As its moniker suggests, the Thirteenth Division specializes in keeping order through non-lethal means in the Seireitei and the Rukongai districts alike. If you have a zeal for the preservation of life through order, then your passion is valued here. .::Vizard::. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?43521 Athena's Echelon - Chaos Incarnate] Tyrant: Hisao Adachi All vizards who fall under Athena's sway have little in the form of subtlety, their only concern is dealing massive damage against the enemies they're rallied against. The vizards of the Chaos Incarnate serve as the heavy firepower in the vizard's group and are able to cause a much wider spread of damage than the other casts. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?43591 Artemis' Echelon - The Hunter's Lunar Crown] Tyrant: Silas Silvanus Where Athena members love to have hold of an entire group, Artemis members are much more refined. They serve as the primary warriors and are best viewed as the vizard's front-line soldiers, if you're looking for a fight this is the place to find one. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?43569 Panacea's Echelon - Amaranth of Life] Tyrant: Hotate Nigiri Unlike the other Echelons, Panacea is not focused on combat. Their main purpose is to support and help other vizards. Members will be trained with the secrets of Chiyudou, which may not be spread outside of the echelon. They are also taught more varied ways to utilize the hollow energy besides just attacking. .::Advent Humans::. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?43988 Tokyo Nishi Koutougakkou '''] TNK Head: Ewan Philips Jr. Like any ole public High School, Tokyo Nishi Koutougakkou is filled with lots of students, teachers, and sometimes trouble. When it comes to spiritual trouble (Hollows), that's where the kids of TNK get involved. These gifted young teenagers have special powers of their own to combat spiritual threats and keep their school safe. They can also reap benefits of the other two factions, listed below. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44833-Cerberus-Corporation '''Cerberus Corporation] Head: Ciro Martelli Cerberus Corp. is a rather large corporation dealing with pharmaceuticals. There are several branches located throughout the world. There are certain perks for those that are employed by this corporation. This is not the place for kids to play around in... [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?30199 Orpheus] Brigadier General: Aragon Tenbanto The Orpheus Initiative, often times called simply Orpheus, was a contingent of individuals from around the world, selected for their unnatural perception into the world of the dead. These agents were trained to harness their senses and combat the bestial inhabitants of the afterlife: Hollows. .::Quincy::. Despite being fueled by their own fear of dying, Quincy are an extremely proud race. Focused on harnessing their skills with the use reiatsu manipulation. Unlike the other factions the Quincy pull together and function as most families should. As such each branch of Quincy are broken up into bloodlines. [http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44494 Erdeschalk, Quincy Family] Patriarch: Sebastian Erdeschalk